


MAYONESA

by Son_AviAgreste



Series: Cumpleaños [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Es él cumpleaños de Eren y parece que él capitán ha perdido la cabeza.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Cumpleaños [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987540
Kudos: 1





	MAYONESA

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer:
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama del anime Shingeki no Kyojin.  
> Esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro.
> 
> Basado en la canción "Mayonesa".
> 
> One-Shot creado para honrar él cumpleaños de Eren Jäeger.
> 
> Pareja: Levi x Eren.
> 
> •Esta historia es yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta no la leas.
> 
> •Los persanajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama del anime Shingeki no Kyojin.

Y haciendo palmas ✋ y arriba ⏫, y arriba ⏫, ese coro que arranca y que dice, y que dice...  
Bate que bate, el chocolate 🍫. Bate que bate.  
Y bate, que bate, que bate él chocolate 🍫.

Era un día importante dentro de todos los distritos, era él día en que se honraba a los muros Maria, Rose y Sina. Hoy, hace poco mas se cien años se levantaron para evitar los ataques de los titanes. 

Y hoy, casualmente, era él cumpleaños de Eren Jeager, uno de los recientes integrantes de la tropa de reconocimiento, o como algunos lo llamaban "la esperanza de la humanidad". 

Por ser este día tan especial, se le permitió salir a la recién reconstruida ciudad de Trost a celebrar, con la condición de que además de sus amigos, él capitán a cargo de cuidarlo lo acompañara.  
Eso, sin mencionar que algunas personas mas se les sumaron a la fiesta.

En este momento los integrantes de la 104° acompañados del capitán Levi, la líder de escuadrón Hanji y él comandante Erwin caminaban por las rocosas calles de la ciudad.  
La gente abundaba en cada rincón, puestos de comida, de recuerdos y distintos sacerdotes hablando sobre la grandeza de los muros.

Un tatuaje en la espalda, negra la minifalda 👗, zapatos 👢 y él top 👕.

Él capitán Levi, quien hasta él momento se había mostrado indiferente a todo su alrededor, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con él rostro inexpresivo tratando de ignorar los indecentes comentarios de su loca amiga Hanji sobre él cumple añero.  
Discretamente lo observaba, vestía un short negro, las botas de su uniforme las cuales le quedaban hasta las rodillas y su ya típica camisa beige.

Él chico se veía muy bien y no lo iba a negar, o al menos a él mismo.

-oye, enano...- hablo en tono meloso a la vez que caminaba a lado de su amigo.

-¿que quieres? Cuatro ojos.

Levi se encontraba frustrado y mas por escucharla.

-no creas que no me he dado cuenta de como has estado viendo a Eren desde que llegamos.

Sabia a que venia todo eso.

-eso no te importa, mierda con lentes.

-deberias acercarte y felicitarlo, después de todo es un día importante para él. Seria un gran avance.

-Tsk, mejor cierra la boca 

Él hecho de que ella supiera algo que se había esforzado por ocultar lo frustraba.  
Pero para su amiga, quien era muy observadora, no le fue difícil averiguarlo al darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía a escondidas.  
Le era imposible él no ver su ya típica sonrisa y sus ojos verdes.

Y sin olvidar al joven castaño quien se mostraba notoriamente contento.

Caminaba en medio de sus amigos, su hermana, quien se la pasaba sobre protegiéndolo como era de esperarse; Armin, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era él contenido de los puestos; Jean, que molestaba con sus comentarios a Eren; y él resto que solo se mantenía callado.

[...]

Él anochecer no había tardado en aparecer, la gente abundaba mucho mas a esa hora y la diversión apenas comenzaba.

Y después de una ligera cena en uno de los puestos , a excepción de Connie y Sasha quienes habían comido de mas, no dudaron en caminar hacia él centro de la ciudad.

La musica de distintos grupos comenzó a sonar, distintas antorchas iluminaban él lugar para dar paso a una pista de baile y no se hizo esperar la gente para comenzar a bailar.  
Entre toda esa gente se encontraban los de la 104°. Connie y Sasha bailaban con un estilo poco peculiar y ridículo, Reiner y Berthold quienes trataban de animar a Annie para bailar, Jean y Marco que se la pasaban riendo, Erwin y Hanji, y por ultimo Mikasa, Armin y Eren.

Misteriosa ella 💃 bailaba, yo la estaba mirando 👀 desde que llego.

Levi, quien hasta él momento se mantenía recargado en una pared, se limitaba a mirar "discretamente" al oji-verde mientras en su mano se encontraba la tercera botella con licor.

De repente su mirada 👀 en mis ojos se clavo.

-oigan, chicos, ¿que creen que tenga él capitán?

Preguntó él castaño a Armin y a Mikasa sin dejar de bailar, al percatarse de la mirada del mayor.

-No lo se, ni me interesa ese enano.- hablo Mikasa con indiferencia.

-el capitán así es.

Eren se detuvo por un momento y lo observo, sus miradas se encontraron y un pequeño sonrojo se mostró en las mejillas del castaño. 

Yo te niego la mirada 👀, se acerco y sin decir nada, me agarro fuerte la cara 🙉 y a la pista me arrastró...

Levi desvío la mirada a la vez que un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Eren se acerco al capitán y se coloco al lado de él.

-¿se encuentra bien capitán?, ¿no quiere ir a bailar?

-no, mocoso, yo no bailo.

-es mi cumpleaños, heichou, quiera o no usted va a bailar.

Lo tomó de las mejillas, y sin su consentimiento lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

-¿pero que te sucede mocoso? Ya te dije que no quiero bailar.

-por favor, capitán.

Eren lo miro a los ojos. Levi con él ego por los suelos y sin poder resistirse a aquellos ojos verdes brillantes acepto.

-esta bien. Pero, no se bailar.

Eren puso una de sus típicas y enormes sonrisas sin despegar su mirada de él. 

-no se preocupe capitán, yo le enseño.

Ma-yo-nesa 🎉, ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa 🎉.  
Todo lo que había tomado 🍺 se me subió ⏫ pronto a la cabeza 👤.

Movimiento de pies, brazos, caderas, varias vueltas e inesperadas sonrisas de parte del mayor.  
Ambos se sentían bien, todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido. Solo eran ellos dos, sin nadie mas.

Todos parecían indiferentes al verlos pues ya era de esperarse que esos dos estuvieran así, ya fuera tarde o temprano.

Levi quien ya se encontraba algo mareado por él alcohol consumido minutos antes, solo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de su castaño, quien al igual que él solo se guiaba por él momento.  
Sonrojo por parte de ambos y pequeñas risas.

Ma-yo-nesa 🎉, ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa 🎉.  
No se ni como me llamo ni donde vivo 🏠 (ni donde vivo 🏠)... ni me interesa.  
...

Y haciendo palmas ✋ y arriba ⏫, y arriba ⏫, ese coro que arranca y que dice, y que dice...  
Bate que bate, el chocolate 🍫. Bate que bate.  
Y bate, que bate, que bate él chocolate 🍫.

-oi, mocoso, ven conmigo.

Él capitán quien ya se encontraba con dolor de cabeza, tomo a Eren de la cintura con una mano. Caminaron hacia un callejón cercano para alejarse de los demás.

Una vez dentro, no se hizo esperar para que él mayor acorralara al oji-verde en la pared.

(N/A: imaginen que Eren tiene la descripción de ropa que coloque)

-¡ca-capitan! ¿Que e-esta haciendo?

-sere directo, me gustas.

-¡¿ehh?! No d-diga eso.

-¿y por que no? Si es la verdad. O crees que estoy bromeando.

-e-eh pues... usted esta un poco ebrio y no creo que este consciente de lo que esta dicien...

El castaño no termino de hablar, fue interrumpido por los labios de su superior.

-¿ahora crees que estoy delirando mocoso?

-pues no.

-contesta, ¿correspondes o no?, sino para irme.

Él menor desvío la mirada con un perceptible sonrojo, se mordió él labio y contesto.

-si...

En una inesperada acción del mayor los labios de ambos de volvieron a unir en un largo y apasionado beso.

-vamonos de este lugar mocoso.

-¿a donde iremos heichou?

-a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

•  
•  
•

La mañana se asomaba para todos en él cuartel, dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo.  
Era de esperarse que los quejidos de los integrantes de la legión no tardaran en aparecer. La noche anterior se habían divertido tanto bailando y paseando y ni en años lo podrían volver a repetir.

Él sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del cabo Levi. Los rayos de luz iluminaron su rostro haciéndolo despertar.

Se tallo él rostro y soltó un sonoro bostezo, toco él otro lado de la cama para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo.

-¿eh?, ¿a donde se fue él mocoso?

Minutos después Levi se encontraba saliendo de su habitación aseado y cambiado con su uniforme.  
Camino por los pasillos del cuartel. Él castaño no podía haberse ido así como así de su habitación.

Por ir sumido en sus pensamientos choco con alguien, obviamente mas alto.

Me contaron mis amigos que me encontraron bailando solo encanutado ¡ Qué papelón Carlitos! 👦, como se reía esa niña 👧 cuando vos, repetía 🔄, repetía 🔄, repetía 🔄, que yo repetía 🔄, que repetía... 🔄

-¿por que no te fijas? Mierda andante.

-¡Levi! Que bueno que te encuentro, te quería comentar...

-callate, ¿sabes donde esta Eren?

Interrumpió.

-no pero quería decirte que...

-bien, me voy.

Sin dejarla terminar siguió caminando.

-¡espera enano!

Hanji lo tomo de la manga de su uniforme y lo detuvo.

-queria decirte que ayer estabas muy borracho... ¿sabias que de repente te metiste a la pista y comenzaste a bailar solo como loco?

Su tono era serio, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa.

-¿que yo que?

-asi es, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Fruncio en ceño, se soltó del agarre de Hanji y sin decir nada mas siguió caminando.

Siguió buscando por los pasillos, su habitación, la del castaño, la de sus amigos, su hermana, en él comedor, pero no había rastro de él.

Y por un momento se permitió pensar, ¿y si todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño?, ¿lo habrá causado él alcohol?, no lo sabia y comenzaba a dudar de sus recuerdos, ¿tendra Hanji razón sobre la noche pasada?

Se acerco a una de las ventanas y paso su dedo por él filo de madera.

-tsk, tendré que ponerlos a limpiar nuevamente. ¿Ehh?

Fijo su vista a las afueras del cuartel y ahí lo vio, sentido en él suelo. Parecía pensativo.

No dudo en salir con calma fingida.

-oi, mocoso, ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

-¿ah?, ¿capitán?... eh... bueno yo... solo estaba pensando.

-¿en que? Si se puede saber.

Eren se mantenía callado, decidiéndose entre contestar o no.  
Levi se paro a un lado de donde él estaba sentado.

Se mordió él labio y con un sonrojo contesto.

-en usted, y... en lo de anoche.

-valla... así que no fue un sueño.

-¿por que creía que fue un sueño?

-por nada... cuando vea a la cuatro ojos, literalmente la voy a matar.

¿que? Soy Mayonesa 🎉

Fin...

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: en realidad no se que día exacto es cuando se cumplen años del levantamiento de las murallas, lo relacione con él cumpleaños de Eren para la temática de la historia.


End file.
